In both digital and analog systems, a transient time characterizes electrical signal behavior of one or more electrical components. In digital systems, the transient time describes how long a signal spends in an intermediate state between two valid logic levels. In analog systems, the transient time specifies the time needed for the output to transition from one specified level to another and indicates the degree to which the system can achieve a fast transition. Under conventional approaches, the transient time is measured with an oscilloscope. In order to detect the signal of a device under test with a level of accuracy, an oscilloscope has a greater system bandwidth than the device under test. Oscilloscope accuracy can be adversely affected by capacitance load from a package, a printed circuit board (PCB), or a probe card of the oscilloscope.